


silence whispers

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron and their various twists and turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silence whispers

When they're eleven, it goes like this:

 

Harry stares at Ron's dirt-smudged nose and at his bright blue eyes (they shine with happiness over a bar of chocolate Harry has shared with him). Such a little gesture. And all Harry can think is, _I'd give you anything to keep you this happy_.

He offers a card that went with his frog. "You want this one?" he asks. "It's got Shakespeare on it."

Ron looks at it, grins, and shakes his head. "Keep it," he says and takes the frog instead, bites off its hind legs. "It's pretty rare. Here..." he gives the frog back. "This one's good."

Harry licks at the chocolate where Ron's teeth left marks and beams. It really is.

 

~*~

 

When they're fourteen, it goes like this:

 

Harry stares at the almost-tears in Ron's eyes and imagines how they would look like if they fell, drop, drop drop, on the red sheets of his bed, leaving little, barely noticeable stains of saltwater that would be gone in the morning.

"Am I really?" Ron suddenly speaks up, and his voice hitches in the back of his throat, like he didn't want to ask, but had to.

"Are you what?" Harry expects him to launch a tirade of being unworthy and a lousy friend and Hermione being with Krum - he'd caught them snogging in the back of the library.

"The one you'd miss most?" Ron asks, softly. The tears don't fall even though they're alone.

Harry thinks about it, really thinks about it, thinks of Hermione who's fun but not Ron, and of Cho who's pretty, but not... Ron. He thinks he may want to kiss Cho a lot, but kissing Ron wouldn't be so frightening. It would be safe. It would be theirs, even if it didn't work.

"I think you are," he says, looks Ron in the eye and smiles bravely. "No. I'm sure you are."

"D'you reckon that will change? One day?"

Harry shuffles a bit closer - he doesn't like to sit close to people, never has, but Ron is Ron and Ron sometimes needs some physical warmth just to feel himself again. Harry knows that. He doesn't think anyone knows Ron quite like he does. It makes him feel good.

"I hope not," he says and puts his arm around his friend, and they sit there in comfortable silence.

 

~*~

 

When they're seventeen, it goes like this:

 

"Still the one you'd miss most?"

"Still the one I'd miss most."

It's a silent agreement, like a pact they made with each other. The first time Harry admitted to Ron that he was pretty sure he was going to die when it came down to one-on-one with the Dark Lord, Ron told him to go fuck himself. He wouldn't let it happen.

"Over my dead body," he'd said.

Harry smiles at Ron. Now. It's here and it's now and they're ready, they're so ready.

"I think I..." his voice breaks and he blinks. He's not embarrassed. "I think I want you," he says, chin up and staring defiantly.

Ron looks at him, scrutinizes him, and then, the well-known, good-natured, handsomely freckled face breaks out in a grin. "Tomorrow," he says, puts his fingers on Harry's cheek and touches him gently, runs them down to his chin. "Tomorrow, when it's all over, and we're both sure we want to."

"I'm sure," Harry says, but he knows if there is one way to make sure he has a giant ball of incentive to get through this alive, Ron would know how to exploit it. The quest has taken everything Harry thought he was able to give. And still... and still, there is always something left for Ron.

"Good." Ron nods, gives him a loving smile. "Now -"

"Kiss me." Harry smiles back, gentle.

They kiss.

 

~*~

 

When they're twenty, it goes like this:

 

"So, what do you think?"

"Looks good," Harry nods, and laughs at the dirt-smudged nose he knows so well, has known for over ten years now.

"What are you laughing about?" Ron glares, but he's amused. "Wait till I make you install the pheletone or whatever that thing's called so that Hermione can call us through it. I'll be the one laughing!"

"You got dirt on your nose from the fireplace," Harry points out. He waits until Ron turns away from the fireplace and towards him, then he stands up on his toes to rub it away.

Ron swats at his hand, catches him by the waist, tickling, laughing so hard that they end up lying on the floor, legs entangled, breathing harshly. Ron's lips are an inch away from his own.

"Wanna christen the new place?" Ron asks, rocking his hips suggestively.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Harry snorts.

"As if you're not," Ron says, and he does have a point there.

"Did you make sure the water in the shower's working?" Harry asks, in between kisses. "Because we're not doing this when there's no way to clean up afterwards."

"Oh, hell!" Ron gives a groan and slumps down, face buried in Harry's neck. "I forgot."

Harry raises his eyebrows. "I told you days ago to get it done."

"Hermione -"

"Hermione doesn't live here," Harry says dryly. "She's not going to make sure all the details in our house are in place and that everything's taken care of."

"She would, if we let her!" Ron says and tries his luck again by joining their lips in a heated kiss.

"Ron...!"

"Harry...?"

"Ron, I told you..."

"Shut up. I don't care."

"I do."

"You don't. Look, we can floo to our old apartment!" Ron breaks the kiss once more, and bites Harry's neck. "The floo's working. Now, will you let me -"

"No!"

"Shut up."

Harry shuts up. There's no way to argue with Ron in this mood and really, he doesn't want to fight. He wants to feel Ron, and the way he smiles against Harry's shoulder as he slowly undresses him.

 

~*~

~~ _written in June 2007_


End file.
